Just a Dream
by JackilisFaMo
Summary: Rachel is up to a point where she thinks she's going mad. Making up Quinn in her head at crowded places where theirs perverted guys, being away from her friends and the unexpected gifts she keep receiving "Rachel am I a real right now or Just a Dream?"


**Title: Just a Dream  
Author: Jackilis_FaMo  
Ratings: PG  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn  
Disclaimers: Don't own it, if by some sweet miracle I do then… Faberry will be born from the flesh.  
Summary: Rachel is up to a point where she thinks she's going mad. Making up Quinn in her head at crowdie places where theirs perverted guys, being away from her friends and the unexpected gifts she keep receiving "Rachel am I a real right now or Just a Dream?"**

**Notes: Really this keeps popping in my head the minute I turn the song Just A Dream by Nelly and I'm just passing the time right now... and I suggest you listen to the music, it so good!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let's dance**

Loud voice booming from side to side, shouts and yells just above breathe, sweats of massive people in one room, and heavy streams of music plague her ears, alcohol smell lingering from Rachel nostril as she grimace at the sight of drunken teenagers bumping her sides as they walk by. Finn called moments ago and told Rachel to come so they can enjoy with the rest of the glee club members, it was there last time together before they all went to college, And Rachel was ecstatic she basically went to rush off to Puck's house in eagerness.

Even just a meter from the door she can hear everything. Rachel strode inside the room bumping some shoulder and squeezing herself between enormous bodies, Rachel can't seem to find any of her friends must be because of the massive numbers of people who were parting like wolves not caring who or what they're doing, Once Rachel rounded in the corner and beamed as she saw Quinn alone in the staircase leaning on the wall, holding a beer in her hand and staring everywhere with a bored expression.

When senior year came she and Quinn hit it off on good terms, it even shocks her as days go by and they haven't had blood all over themselves. She was just happy that she can speak to the blonde without receiving a growl or a remark. Over the weeks Quinn have been different than her previously demeanor, The blonde came out pretty nice and caring once you get close to her, she quickly became one of her friends, No one expected the two mortal enemies morphing to the two closest friends, they practically are best friends, well second best friend, Kurt's her first.

She happily glided over students' marching her way to Quinn. She hasn't even reach the blonde when a drunken jock came over to her, blocking her way to the ex-cheerio. The jock was taller than the petite Diva and handsome looking too, so just like Finn she have to look up to face him, causing sore to her neck in the process.

"Hey there sexy, wanna have a go at me?" the jock smirks down at the singer. Rachel rolls her eyes annoyed at the jock.

"I don't think so. Could you please move out of the way?" she tried to shove him but he didn't bulge, this only pursues him to force himself all over Rachel, darkening his grin on her, to which she doesn't like to deepen more into.

"Playing hard to get, ay?" The jocks hand went to Rachel ass squeezing it as much force making Rachel yelp as she tried punching his chest doing not much damage. The jock holds Rachel's waits as he continued his assault, kissing the brunettes neck, Rachel was uncomfortably squirming against him trying to pull and get away from the bulk figure. "Don't worry, you're going to squirm for another reason later" he utter evilly at her ears making Rachel shudder but definitely not in a good way.

Rachel punched him much stronger now "Get away from me!" "Put me down!" "Help!" she yelled but the jock cup hold her mouth shut, no one heard her earlier screams hidden from the blaring music.

"No need for spectators darling, it's going to be just you and me" he mumble giving her an evil smirk.

"Why? Afraid her boyfriend is going to beat you up?" A feminine voice came from their right, making Rachel and The jock look. Quinn was glaring at the jock, fist clench. "Don't worry. I already called him, it won't be long till he gets here" the brunette was relieve someone came to her aid, even if it wasn't her boyfriend (indirectly though).

The jock quickly releases Rachel, wide eyes as he ran away panicking from them, afraid he might get sucker punch by the larger quarterback. Quinn and Rachel gaze at the retreating form, squeezing between bodies until he gets to the door, making a go to leave the perimeter.

Rachel gaze back at the blonde, and found her still glaring at the retreating jock's way before glancing back at her, giving Rachel a smile. The blonde courteously lead her to the staircase and sat at the bottom of the steps.

"Thanks for saving me Quinn" Rachel thanked the blonde who only smiles at her.

"No probs. I didn't actually call Finn; I don't even know where he is right now" The blonde took a gulped of her drink.

"Might be in the living room" she pointed at the room where most of the students are dancing. Rachel decided to stay with the blonde, don't want to repeat what happen moments ago. "But don't worry I'll tell him after the party"

"I'll stay here until it dies down"

"Rachel, you do know Puck's party never dies down… well not until midnight" Again the blonde drunk her beer, she'll just have to meet Finn after midnight, she guesses, Finn might even forget that he called her.

"You should get those macey thingy like pepper spray or something"

"you mean a mace?" The blonde nods.

"Yeah, to defend yourself from guys like those" Quinn stared straight from a group of guys smirking and leering at them "And maybe some Tasers, they'll never know what shock them" Rachel giggled.

"As much as that's comforting Quinn, I'm sure it's illegal to own tasers or a mace in New York, but thanks for the concern" After their friendship deepens she found out that, Quinn can be quite the worry type when it came to her close friends' safety, be it a travel to the park or just a strode to nowhere and Quinn can be an adorable rambler at times.

"Then how do you protect yourself from Perverts, huh?" Quinn asks.

"Then I'll promise myself to always have someone with me, at all times when going out" Rachel held up her hand and promise to the blonde.

"That's still no good, Rachel. What if you're with someone wimpy or someone that's going to leave you the moment the situation gets dark?" Quinn looked at her in overly concern.

Rachel was very happy Quinn was worried about her well-being yet again like the time, Santana and her went to some convention and the poor blonde can't come because she have errands to do, Quinn advice the two to not speak with strangers, What are they 5 years old? But the blonde has a point; this is New York for crying out loud it's much bigger than Lima that's for sure. Was happens then? Could she really be okay? Even thought Kurt is going to New York with her, it's still not safe, it's not like Kurt is the type of person who could win a fight or even be in a fight in the first place. This is a worrying situation for her she's tiny (as Santana teased her) and fragile.

Quinn can't help looked at Rachel's horrified face, she sighs and begins to put down her beer in the stairs as she stood erect offering her hand to her "Get up Rachel" said firmly, and the brunette complied.

Quinn holds Rachel's wrists securely, towering her with Quinn height but she's isn't as tall. "When a guy holds both of your wrist like this, what do you do?" Rachel thinks for a moment.

"Scream for help?" She guessed.

"That's also right but what you do is kicking your attacker with your free foot, in their crotches or stomach, got it?" The blonde asks.

"Yes, Like this?" Rachel demonstrated by kicking Quinn by her knees directly in the stomach, making the blonde duck to the floor, grunting in pain. Her body was acting on its own accord and hasn't really taken thought of it much. The Singer hastily kneels beside Quinn, apologizing. "Quinn, I am so sorry" Quinn rose her hand waving dismissively "it's okay, I'm okay, that's good you're learning" Quinn compost herself before standing up again.

"Now" She steadies her breathing. Quinn slowly went to Rachel back "If someone came from behind and cup your mouth dragging you back. What will you do?" The blonde cheerio did as she said, cupping Rachel's mouth with her right hand and holding her stomach with her left. Quinn frees her right hand from Rachel, waiting for her reply. Rachel's mind wasn't on what she was doing but on how comfortable this is, Quinn behind her, her front press against her back, her gentle hand on her stomach and her warm breathe hitting Rachel's neck.

"Hello Rachel? You there?" She heard the blonde.

"Ye-Yeah, um maybe I'll kick them"

"How will you do that? I'm in the back remember?"

"Then I'll reverse kick you" The blonde laughs from behind.

"You elbow them Rachel, and if you wanna try, at least don't hit me so hard" Rachel nods. Quinn's right hand firmly held Rachel's elbow, raising it and lowering it in her rib to where she was directed to hit them. After that Quinn let go of Rachel, facing her front.

Rachel thought the lecture was all over, but was caught off guard when Rachel was pinned in the wall, wrist grip and raised above her head, wide eyes in shock as she saw hazel eyes looking back, her cheeks reddens by the warmth of Quinn's breaths "Now if someone pinned you in the wall, forcing themselves son you, with your feet in total restriction. What will you do?" Quinn lower body closed in more to Rachel, making her more her breathing shortens.

"Um… Ah… I…" Rachel can't form concrete words as she was speechless of the view she was staring at, you can't blame her, if you were in her shoe you'd be dumfounded as well. Rachel will admit she have found the blonde to be very attractive for a very long time even before she and Finn became an item, it doesn't take a monkey to figure it out, and her incredible personally in one package. So to say that she is _not_ awestruck is a big lie.

The blonde only chuckles at her "You either head butt them or if you're lucky someone can hear you scream" She smirks at the petite diva and as fast as it begins Quinn's grip loosen as she frees Rachel, sitting back down on the stairs.

"And you can punch someone in the throat too" The ex-cheerio suggested returning back from drinking her beer like that didn't happen at all. Rachel shook her head and reclaims her spots next to the blonde.

"Now I'm a little bit sure that you're going to be okay, just be careful" she said pointedly while drinks her beer, gulping down till the last drop. Quinn wipe of the excess liquid from her lip.

"I'll go get a refill, stay here I'll be back before you know it and oh yeah… Don't talk to strangers!" The blonde stood up and stumble a little bit, then marching in the kitchen. Rachel giggles at Quinn. A part of her was thankful for the cosmos, the universe or fate and other silly thought because the blonde matters big to her, she was now a part of her life and she can't seem to think on what would happen if she were to lose her as her dearest friend. Back then Rachel would have been fine without being associated with the blonde but now that she knows what it feel to have Quinn as her friends, she won't let go for the world. Something about her the drawn the brunette, something unspoken and still left somewhere that resides. It didn't take long for Quinn to appear at the Diva's sight; she was holding a beer in hand and a cup in the other. The blonde offered the cup at Rachel which the diva pushes back.

"No thanks Quinn, remember I don't drink" Rachel shook her head.

"I know but Come on Rachel" Quinn whined "it's the last party before College, how about a last toast just the two of us" Quinn again offered the cup waiting for the brunette to take. Rachel hesitated before slowly taking the cup from the blonde's hand. "I'm going to miss you" she murmured.

Quinn sat back at the Rachel's side, drinking her beer. "I'm going to miss you too and your dorky face" Quinn grins at her playfully wrapping her arms around her.

"And you love me just the same" leaning her head to Rachel's shoulder, making both comfortable at the close proximity.

"Me? Yeah right?" Rachel teased poking Quinn's cheek.

"yes cause I'm so irresistible you can't stand me" she cockily state.

"Irresistible my ass" the blonde gasp "Did I just hear Rachel berry just used such vile word and at the same time insulting me" Rachel stroke out her tongue while still poking her.

"Stop poking me woman!" Quinn yelp and can't help laughing until the two lightly laugh.

Rachel sighs contemplating "I really am going to miss you Quinn. I wish you can come to New York with me"

"Yeah me too" frowning at her "So I can go all lima heights on them if they try molesting you" Rachel chuckled "Came down, superman" a cheeky grin curling in Quinn's lips, which Rachel can't help blushing.

She peeked at Rachel only to find her just staring at her drink having no plan on drinking it whatsoever, to which Quinn found adorably innocent.

The blond bumped their shoulder and meeting the brunette's gaze while grinning at her "It took me great length to get that drink Rachel. I have to wrestle a bear for it… well not really a bear but a cranky, bitchy Santana. It was the last mild alcohol I could find, she was supposed to give it to B but I beat her to it, so why are you just staring at it?"

"I'm not like you guys I highly value my voice to risk it and I'm not used to the taste" she stare back at her drink, looking at it like some alien liquid or something.

"You're going to New York you're bound to have a drink or two. Why don't you start now? You know baby steps. Just a little drink will do" the blonde insisted Rachel. She holds up her beer waiting for the petite Diva.

Rachel clanked their drink as she too gulps down her drink, scoffing out air after drinking; Quinn patted her back while chuckling at her, amused.

"I'm never going to get used to that" still scoffing.

"I'm proud of you" The blonde uttered "for trying" blonde still patting Rachel's back.

Once Rachel's scoffing dead down she ask Quinn. "Does Finn know I'm here right now?" The blonde frowns at her, shooking her head. The ex-cheerio's aura change from bubbly to gloomy in seconds flat, she continued to down her drink and definitely not slowly down, Rachel found this worrying, the blonde never drunk this hard after her knock up with Puck, now here she was drinking till there's no tomorrow. Rachel wonders if the blonde was upset.

"Is there's something bothering you Quinn?" Rachel asked worried.

Quinn faces Rachel taking a last drinking before replying "Not really a _something_ but a_ someone_"

"Are we talking like, are you mad at someone? Cause the last time someone bothered you, you punch him back in the nose like you did with Derrick the other week because he kissed you out of nowhere"

That's a interesting story actually. Quinn and her was planning on leaving school to go home and maybe help her dads with dinner, when Derrick, a jock, came out nowhere and caught Quinn off guard kissing her, Rachel push back the jock away from the surprised blonde, Derrick roughly shove her, result in her falling on her butt then blonde angrily snap back while Derrick was occupied she punch him in the nose, he shriek in pain, clutching to his injured and possibly fracture nose. And threaten him if he ever does something to her and Rachel she will end him. Derrick run away blooded. Sure enough he didn't but Quinn never let it go and ordered Puck to finish him, which he happily obliged. She didn't understand why Quinn didn't left it be, was she angry about being kissed? Or because she was hurt in the process of (trying) saving the ex-cheerio.

When she thinks about it, Quinn happens to be enraging the most if it somehow involved a very petite, annoying (cute), stubborn and insistent Diva.

"No, quite the opposite really like those type that you can't stop thinking about, like you head over heels but don't do anything about it cause you have zero chance"

"Oh" Rachel nodded as she thought that Quinn must still be in love with Puck, who else might it be anyway. Quinn was over Finn which is obvious they even argue with so little things right now, like how Finn prefers his bacon Gipsy style while Quinn votes for American style bacon. What's the point it's practically the same thing (Rachel shudders at all the murder animals) and like how Quinn often comments on Finn's dancing while Finn replied back with a weak comeback on Quinn's tattoo of Ryan Seacrest, it still baffles Rachel on why the two once couple began the two most argue-teammates. And Quinn seems to be not into Sam anymore, Quinn kind of treats him like her best friend which She finds herself not jealousy at all (_LIE_) okay maybe a little so the only suspect that the blonde slash ex-cheerio might have feelings with is definitely Puck, with everything going on with the two she believe there might still be a chance.

"I'm sure you've got a chance Quinn. Just tell him" Rachel said while taking a sip at her drink, thinking it might go to waste if she doesn't try finishing.

"It's not that simple Rachel" The brunette saw the blonde rubbing the back of her neck, and gave a frustrated sigh then drinking once or two.

"I can't just go up to her and profess my love I'll only scare her away that way" Rachel's brows scrunches up, confused of using the wrong antecedent.

"Oh… right it's not a him but a her." Rachel must have heard wrong, Quinn Fabray having a crush with a girl? That's the most absurd thing Rachel has heard. The brunette started laughing but when Quinn wasn't laughing with her; the blonde must be dead serious.

"You serious?" she asks, just to be sure.

"Yes Rachel, I'm serious. I'm in love with a girl" rolls her eyes taking a drink.

"I'm sorry I just… I thought you were straight" Quinn shrugs.

"I did too before but it seems I'm not as straight as I seem to be. Santana has to bitch slap me to my senses and I good talk before accepting it and her to make me I realize" Rachel nods at every words Quinn said. Rachel wasn't oppose of gay friends she has two gay dads, so she isn't the kind to judge them and that goes for Quinn, she should be there for her, she's her best friend after all.

Then she realizes "Hey! I'm supposed to be your best friend, why have I just learned this information now? Why did you tell Santana before me?" She huff out, hurt. Rachel respects privacy but she thought Quinn would have faith in her to at least help her in dealing problems. "Come one Rachel, Don't be like that. You know I trust you but at the time Santana was the best candidate to speak and you were busy with family night" Rachel pouted and nodded.

"I'm sorry for thinking bad about you and I understand Quinn and I support you through and through and I still hang on to the words I said earlier. You have a chance, everyone has a chance" She said in true sincerity. The blonde only nod at her not giving a reply.

"Out of curiosity is she like same age as you?"

"Yep"

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yes"

"And is she going to go somewhere for college?"

"Yeah"

"So this is the last time you can tell her before you two go on your separate ways?" Rachel asked for the last time.

"And hope that she feels the same" Quinn replied still drinking her beer.

"Then go for it! I'm sure the worst that can happen is that she'll shut you down but there's so little percent you'll be shut down, you're Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful, intelligent, hardworking and loving girl, I have ever meet and if she does shut you down then it's her lose not yours" Rachel cup Quinn's knee giving her a reassuring squeeze, Quinn smile's at the gesture but still continue drinking her beer.

"If I'm going to do this then I might get some booze confident, like Santana always say 'if you're planning something stupid make it epic' "

"I don't think Santana's a good model or influence in all honesty"

"But she is a great friend" She gave Rachel her glamorous grins.

"Come on. Let's go find her" She happily said pulling Rachel's hand toward the living room where the source of all madness came, completely forgetting her drink in the stairs.

The brunette was interested who Quinn liked or loved, they better treat Quinn right or she'll be the one executing a death threat in all high levels, and proceed in making their life a living hell. The living room was louder, hotter and I'm pretty sure it was cramped by the amount of population it consumed. Rachel was appreciative of Quinn not letting go of her hand, if by some unfortunate reason, she let go. She'll probably be lost in no time.

The two stop, and the diva was sure they were in the middle. The blonde looked around her surroundings.

"Quinn! Have you found her?!" She shouted over booming and thunderous noise of music, Quinn gaze at her with a loop side grin. Rachel was confused when Quinn held up her hand signaling something to the DJ and the music was change it was up beating but not too loud. Quinn faced Rachel smiling to her.

"Rachel before you ask anything" She offered her hand to Rachel "Will you dance with me?" To be honest she was weary but just like before she acted before thinking and found herself clutching at Quinn's offered hand.  
_  
I was thinkin about her  
thinkin about me  
thinkin about us  
what we gunna be  
open my eyes…  
it was only just a dream_

_so i travel back down that road  
wish you come back  
no one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream_

Quinn shifted closer to her, holding Rachel in the back and gripping her hand while Rachel instinctively latches herself in Quinn's shoulder with her hand on the blonde. They were right height, she wasn't too small for her and Quinn wasn't too tall for Rachel.  
_  
I was at the top  
now its like i'm in the basement  
number 1 spot  
now shes finding a replacement  
I swear now i cant take it  
knowing somebodys got my baby  
_  
Quinn took the lead moving forward then backwards, swaying to the music, side by side, tuning with the music. Rachel can't help comparing the beautiful blonde and her boyfriend, she haven't got her foot step on, not even once. She knows Finn's not perfect no one's perfect but for once she enjoyed dancing, don't get her wrong, she enjoys herself dancing with Finn but something about her best friend that is quite different from her past experience.

_now you wait around, baby i cant think  
i should put it down, shoulda got that ring  
cuz i can still feel it in the air  
see your pretty face  
run my fingers through her hair_

Then they stop, Quinn stop and look Rachel in the eye, hazel eyes boring to her. Rachel back away a little, gets her senses back.

"Quinn, what was the dance for?" She asks confused. Quinn looks away from her.

"Quinn look at me" She said softly "We came here to find her" then the blond gaze back at her.

"And I did. I'm looking at her right now" Rachel was more confused by her statement, and then she realize what she meant. She back away from Quinn a little more, making more of a distance from her and the blonde. "I love you"

_my love  
my life  
my shawty  
my wife  
she left me, i'm tight  
cuz i knew that it just aint right_

"It's you Rachel. You're the one I can't stop thinking about. Every time I get close to you, every second I get being with you, all of it makes me crazy" Quinn step forward, closing towards her, she hesitated before leisurely tracing her fingers in Rachel's jaw. "It makes me crazy because even if have these feelings for you. I can't do anything about it, I want to be with you be more than just friends, be more than just your best friend"

Rachel leaps out of Quinn's touch, backing away from the blonde. She looked hurt by the action, dejectedly dropping her arms to her side, but what could she possible expect from Rachel, she's with Finn and she likes to keep it that way. All she wants from the blonde is friendship, right? Nothing more nothing less but why does it sound so uncertain, like it sounded so wrong.

_and i be ridin  
and i swear i see your face and every time  
i try to get my usher on but i cant let it burn  
and i just hope that she notice she the only one i yearn for  
no more sooner will i learn_

Rachel shook her head. "No Quinn! This is wrong!" She screeches at Quinn, making her flinch.

"But Rachel I thought You supported me" her voice seems crack,

"Yes I do but this is not what I meant" She huff out "I can't be with you Quinn yes I like you but that's all I'll ever be, a friend. I'm with Finn and I love him so much I can't jeopardize that"  
_  
didn't give her all my love  
i guess now i got my payback  
now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
hey  
she was so easy to love  
but wait, i guess that love wasnt enough  
i'm goin through it every time that i'm alone  
now i'm wishing she would just pick up the phone  
but she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
_  
Quinn close in again on Rachel holding her wrist but not strong enough to hurt the brunette "Rachel I know you feel something to me. I know deep inside there is something" Rachel felt torn, hurting the blonde have never cross her mind but these was too much for her.

_cuz i was wrong  
__i was thinkin about her  
__thinkin about me_

Rachel tried to pull away from her, but Quinn's grip never lets her. "Quinn Let me go. You're hurting me" and in second she did as she was told. She glances at the blonde, who was close to tear-ed eye. "I'm sorry I'll stop this but can you do me just one last favor?" Rachel was weary but she nodded.  
_  
thinkin about us  
where we gunna be  
open my eyes…  
it was only just a dream_

"Please close your eyes" the blonde says softly, she slowly close her eyes and felt Quinn finger tips at her skin.

_so i travel back down that road  
wish you come back  
no one knows  
i realize, it was only just a dream_

"Just answer my question" her voice held no venom, no angst, no cruelty, just plain sincere melancholic tune, sounding so broke.

"am I real or just a Dream?"

_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up x2  
and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything (x2)_

"I would make it real, I can make it real if you want. I would love you forever or I'll disappear as sweet as a dream"

_i was thinkin about her  
thinkin about me  
thinkin about us  
where we gunna be  
open my eyes…_  
_it was only just a dream_

Quinn mattered to her she already said that but can she really love the blonde like that, she wasn't sure, one minute your having a wonderful time with your best friend and then the next she wanted something the brunette can't give.

"I'm sorry Quinn but I can't love you back it's better for both of us if this is Just a Dream, all a silly Dream" She didn't hear anything, all she see is complete blackness and a doomed friendship waiting until it snaps "I wish I'm with Finn right now Quinn, in his arms, his embrace! I wish I'm dancing with him than with my best friend! his the one I want my future with. Not You! But Him! Let's stop all this shenanigans Quinn and just pretend it's all just a Dream, that you're a dream!" She expected a slap but instead she felt the blonde embraces her gently feeling her wet cheeks against in her shoulder.

"Thank you for being honest with me" she heard her voice crying.  
_  
so i travel back down that road_

She still has her eyes closed and didn't see the blonde lean in to her. It was brief but she felt lips against her for just a second and it felt like it never had with Finn, it was a totally different, next thing she knows she felt the blonde let go, when she opened her eyes she never saw the blonde, not even saw her leave. For a moment she believes to imagine everything, but was proven wrong when Finn came to her running.

_wish you come back_

"Rachel you okay?" he asked, but Rachel was just standing there, speechless.

"Quinn came to me said that some idiot tried to get you to bed. You okay?" Rachel manages to nod "Stay here me and Puck will handle it, he will pay!" Finn kissed her and she kissed back she tried feeling the way with Quinn before but she didn't. Finn smiled at her and passed to her side with Puck under toe.

_no one knows…. I realize,_

The only thing swirling her mind was that "What have I done?"

_it was only just a dream_

* * *

**I know it's a bit rush but it had to be done… next chapter will be much longer than this… and Rachel will start to hallucinate or is she?**

**And I'm sorry if somehow I made Quinn pushy, I suck at this but please bear if don't quite understand, you'll grasp it along the way.**

**Till next time guys ^^**


End file.
